


Hate Fucking the Bratty Homewrecker Part 2: The Brat is Back

by Princess_April



Series: Hate Fucking the Bratty Homewrecker [2]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Adults, Blackmail, Brat, Cheating, Coercion, College Student, Cumplay, F/M, Facial, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Petite woman, Rape, Size Difference, Spanking, audio script, blowjob, but not directly [mocking, f4m - Freeform, gagging, hatefucking, homewrecker, incest themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: SYNOPSIS: This is a sequel to Hate Fucking the Bratty Homewrecker.  The brat is back!  Despite that fact that you (the listener) changed the locks on your apartment door, the brat with whom you’ve had sexual relations multiple times (the speaker) is back to make you fuck her again.  She is not happy with your attempts to avoid her, and she is perfectly content to mock you, tease you, and mind-fuck you in order to work you into a frenzy of hate for her.  She wants you to hate her when you fuck her—and make no mistake you WILL fuck her.  Otherwise, she’s just gonna ruin your marriage.  This time she steals a pair of your daughter’s panties and wears them as you fuck her throat and pussy in your daughter’s own bed.  Finally, she makes you spray your cum all over her face, pretends she’s your daughter. There’s one way out of this.  All you have to do let her have her way without complaint.  If you didn’t let her get under your skin, she’d get bored and leave you alone.  But you just can’t do it, can you?  Poor bastard.
Series: Hate Fucking the Bratty Homewrecker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072367
Kudos: 3





	Hate Fucking the Bratty Homewrecker Part 2: The Brat is Back

**Author's Note:**

> [PERFORMANCE NOTES: This girl gets off on coaxing, coercing, and outright blackmailing men to cheat on their wives. She’s not vindictive. She doesn’t have an ulterior motive. This is just her kink, even if she takes it way too far. She doesn’t want them to like her. In fact, the more they hate her, the better. She loves reducing otherwise kind men to their basest instincts. The sex part of this script is kinda high energy and challenging to perform, so take breaks, have fun, and only do what’s comfortable for you. :)]
> 
> [OPTIONAL SFX: There are a few optional SFX mentioned—most of which you can easily approximate with just your own body. That said, if there’s anything you WANT to do but don’t know how, drop me a PM at u/Princess_April on reddit and I’ll be happy to help or give advice.]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

——————START ——————

[slightly annoyed—not flirty yet] Hey daddy… 

[laughing] [mocking] Oops, what’s wrong? Did I scare you? 

Well… it serves you right, daddy! 

What’s the big idea? 

You changed the locks? 

What? 

I’m not telling you how I got in, now don’t change the subject, daddy. 

Why did you change the locks? 

Did you do that because of me? 

Are you afraid of me? 

You know I’m like, four foot ten, right? I’m a tiny girl. What are you afraid of? 

No no… listen to me. Did you think I was finished with you? 

Did you think changing the locks, and shifting your schedule, and making your wife and daughter all paranoid about security was going to scare me off? 

No, daddy. 

That just makes me want you more… 

Well? Are you gonna say anything? 

You are afraid of me, aren’t you? 

Well, you should be, daddy. Because you really pissed me off. 

[chuckle] No. Don’t lie to me. I know your wife’s at work. Your daughter’s in class, and it’s your day off. 

The police? 

[giggle] For me? 

[starting to get flirty] Daddy… you know better than that. 

If you call the police, they might tell me to leave, but.. then I’d just go home… You know… next door? 

I mean, come on… 

Besides, did you hear about Mr. Edwards in 7H? 

Oh… Yeah. Well… I heard he and his wife are getting a divorce. 

It’s a real shame, isn’t it, daddy? 

I heard… that his wife found out he was fucking some younger girl. 

Can you believe that? They seemed so happy together. 

It’s too bad, huh? 

By the way… How’s YOUR marriage, daddy? 

Do you think it’s strong enough to survive something like that? 

[giggle] What? 

[mock shock] A bitch? 

Well… that hurts, daddy… 

[mock whiney] I’m not a bitch. 

[giggle] I’m a brat. 

There’s a difference… 

Like… don’t you get it yet? I WANT you to hate me. 

I like being a brat… 

Honestly? 

This is all your fault anyway, daddy. You’re the one who stuck your dick in me that one day… 

And now, you can’t get rid of me… 

Not without me wrecking your marriage first. 

But because you tried… because you changed the locks and made it harder for me… I’m gonna make you pay. 

No no no… You’re a pig, and you deserve it. 

Don’t give me that. I KNOW you want me, daddy. 

I mean, your wife is beautiful and all, but she’s not… me… is she? 

Do you remember how tight my pussy is? [giggle] 

It’s tighter than your wife’s, that’s for sure… And younger too... [giggle] 

And do you remember my throat? 

Your wife doesn’t let you fuck her throat, does she? 

But you can do it to me… 

Don’t you want to throat fuck me again, daddy? 

And… you’re wife is kinda tall, but… I think you actually like short girls like me better. Don’t you? 

A girl you can just pick up and toss onto the bed … A girl you can manhandle… You can grab my tits… hold me down and stuff your dick into me. 

You like that, don’t you daddy? 

You like me… because I kinda look like your daughter, right? 

I can be your daughter, daddy… 

You can pretend I’m her… while you fuck me. 

Her room is right down the hall… Don’t you want to fuck me in her bed? 

Huh? 

[almost whispered] Awww, you look so freaked out right now. 

[mock whiney] Daddy, please… I KNOW you want it. 

And remember last time? I told you I was gonna make you do it. 

In fact, I’ve got a surprise for you… I’m wearing your daughter’s bra and panties… under my shorts and t-shirt right now. I put them on before you got here… [giggle] 

Come on, daddy. Your so much bigger than me… Why don’t just you drag me into your daughter’s room, throw me onto her bed… and fuck my brains out… 

[whispered] Shhhh… Listen to me… If you don’t do it… your marriage is over, daddy. 

[whispered] Just like Mr. Edwards… Got it? 

Please… [whining] My pussy feels so empty, daddy…. 

[Optional SFX – grunt as she gets picked up by him] [giggle] Ooo! You’re so forceful! 

[clearly mocking - exaggerated] Wait, Daddy! Was I a bad girl? [giggle] 

[Optional SFX – landing on a bed with a grunt] [mocking - exaggerated] I’m sorry daddy! What did I do wrong!? 

[OPTIONAL SFX – rustling sounds—he’s manhandling her] [mocking] Let go of my legs daddy! What?! Why are you pulling down my shorts? Are you gonna spank me? [giggle] 

[mocking] Do you like my cute panties? 

[taunting him] Are you gonna treat me like I I deserve? Or are you just a big pussy, daddy? 

[SLAP] 

[giggle] [mock whiney] Daddy! 

[SLAP] 

[mocking him with pouty brattiness] No! Get off me, daddy! 

[SLAP] 

[still mocking] Did I do bad, daddy? Am I bad!? 

[HARDER SLAP] 

Ow! That’s better daddy. Spank me like I deserve it. 

[HARDER SLAP] 

Ow… [authentic -- defiant, but exhilarated] Fuck! 

[HARDER SLAP] 

Oh! Make my ass red, daddy. I’m a BAD daughter! 

[HARDEST SLAP] 

Ow fuck! [panting] I’m so sorry, daddy! Will you fuck my throat and teach me a lesson? 

Yeah, pull my hair. It’s the only way to teach me… 

Come on… stick it down my throa-- [cut off his as cock goes into her mouth] 

[cock sucking sounds] [slurred] I’m a bad girl, daddy. 

[cock sucking, slurping] Teach your daughter a lesson. 

[cock goes down her throat as she gags] 

[light gasp] Oh. [mocking] [giggle] No, please… wait daddy… [down her throat again—gag] 

[mocking] My throat’s too little for your big cock… [gagging, snorting—losing breath, and then coughing once or twice as she breaths to recover] 

Oh my god, daddy! Do you like throat-fucking tiny girls like me? 

[gag, throat fucking slurping and gasp] Do you like pretending I’m your daughter? 

[deep throat sounds] [gasp - breathing] Shut me up, daddy… 

[throat fucking—trying to shut her up. Using her mouth like a pussy as she struggles to take it and breath] [gasp] That’s right you sick perv! Fuck your daughter’s little throat! [mocking giggle] 

[longest session of continuous throat fucking (a few seconds)—testing her limits… allowing himself to express his frustrations in her throat] Hold the last thrust for a second or two and then…] 

[gasp, and coughing, panting to recover… and then laughing] Wow… is that how you learned to treat girls half your age? [giggle] 

You’re a sick fuck, daddy. 

[OPTIONAL SFX -shifting violently on the bed] 

[panting] Yeah… Come on… do me, daddy…. Pull your daughter’s panties to the side and shove your dick in her pussy. 

Fuck me for being a brat! 

[OPTIONAL SFX – rhythmic flesh against flesh sounds as he fucks her HARD – you can hear it in her voice] Come on, is that all you’ve got daddy? You can do better than that for your DAUGHTER, can’t you? 

[SLAP] 

That’s right. Hate me, daddy. 

[SLAP] 

Oh… fuck… 

[OPTIONAL –rhythmic fucking sounds get harder] [You can hear the hitches in her voice with each thrusts] Yeah… I fucking own you, you sick little cheater. My pussy owns you. You’re mine. 

[SLAP] 

Oh my God… Come on. Use your daughter… [half tease] Make me cum daddy! 

[fucking continues – she’s getting close] Yeah… fuck me hard and make me cum you filthy pig! 

[building] Oh… oh my god! I’m gonna cum. 

[she cums as he can’t help but force her orgasm out of her with hard thrusts] 

Ok… Wait … wait, daddy? 

Don’t you want to cum on my face? 

Stop, daddy… I want you to cum all over my face and pretend I’m your daughter… 

Don’t you think I deserve it, daddy? I’ve been a bad girl, right? 

Do it! Or I’ll fuck your life up, daddy. 

Tell me you want to come on my cute little face. 

So do it. Make a sticky mess of your daugter… 

[mocking] Please, daddy. Cum in my face… 

Mmm… Yeah… That’s it you dirty old man… [giggle] All over me. 

Do you like that? Do you like making me dirty, daddy? [mocking giggle] 

[breathing – recovering] 

[giggle] 

What’s wrong? 

Oh… gimmie a break. 

Okay… here comes the guilt. [giggle] [mocking] Perfect. 

You do realize that I do this to you because you LET me, right? 

You can’t help yourself, daddy. 

Honestly, If you weren’t such a cry-baby about it… I’d probably get bored… and leave you alone. [giggle] 

No, I’m not wiping your cum off. I want you to see what you did. I want you to see the mess you made. 

Come here… Shh-sh-sh…. I’m not gonna kiss you. I just want you to see it up close… and smell it. 

[whispered] Listen to me… YOU did this, daddy. 

YOU fucked my throat. YOU used my pussy, and you dumped your cum on my face. 

All you have to do is admit that you liked it. Admit that you cheated on your wife, and pretended to soil your daughter’s face … because you WANTED to. And then… maybeI’ll leave you alone. 

But you can’t do it, can you? [giggle] 

You’re too ashamed. 

You married guys… 

I swear to god… I love you sad old perverts so much because… [giggle] you can’t figure out what you want. 

[whispered] Look at my face… 

Look at what you did to me… 

Tell me the truth… [mocking] Do you think I deserved it, daddy? [giggle] 

[pause] 

I love that you’re afraid of me. [soft giggle] 

Now, don’t fucking change the locks again, okay? 

[satisfied sigh] Anyways, I’m gonna go use your daughter’s shower… to wash your cum off my face. And then I’ll go. 

Hey, uhm…. you might want to … I don’t know… run your daughter’s sheets through the laundry, and clean up her room a little bit. 

It’s just an idea. 

Don’t worry, I’ll put her bra and panties back in the hamper! 

Hey daddy… Are you sure you don’t want to kiss me? [laughing giggle] 

You’re so easy! 

[sing-songy mocking] Okay, here I go! No peaking, you dirty perv! [giggle] 

[OPTIONAL SFX – bathroom door closes] 

\---------------END--------------


End file.
